The Truth of Endings
by Rurouni Star
Summary: [oneshot]Naraku's dead, Kohaku's back, and Shippo vanished because he's not important. So why does Kagome want to go back to her own time? Simple! It's...


Ever see those corny happy endings and wonder if the authors really thought them through completely? Cheesy monologues and all! It's all well and good to stay in the Feudal Era, but what about…

The Truth of Endings By Rurouni Star 

The last remnants of Naraku had dissipated, along with the hole in Miroku's right hand. Sango, who was hugging her brother enthusiastically, was almost bowled over in surprise as the monk picked her up and kissed her thoroughly. Kohaku took the opportunity to gasp for breath.

All of this made Kagome feel just a little left out. While she was naturally very happy for her friends…

She jumped as someone grabbed her wrist from behind. Inu Yasha spun her around, a smile reluctantly inching its way across his face. Kagome blinked furiously. What was he doing?

All of her worst fears and best dreams were confirmed as he drew her in. He looked deeply into her eyes and a thrill ran down her spine. One hand locked behind her back as he pulled her closer still…

…to hug her.

The girl could have screeched in annoyance if it hadn't felt so good.

"I think I understand now," the hanyou murmured in her ear. "It was meant to be this way."

Kagome sighed – she could have melted at those words. Her knees went weak.

"Kikyo wasn't here," Inu Yasha went on. "She never lifted a finger to help destroy her own killer…she helped him…"

Wait a sec…

"That's not your only reason?" Kagome huffed, pushing him away.

The half demon blinked. What happened to her melting in his arms dramatically…?

"I said that's not it, is it?" she demanded again. The rest had gone conspicuously silent, excepting one very loud slap.

Inu Yasha looked very confused now. "What do you mean? I love you, you love me, that's all that matters isn't it?"

She seethed. "No, that's not right. You love me because Kikyo wasn't here."

Understanding lit his face. "You've got it wrong, I've loved you a long time. I just had to find out whether anything was left of Kikyo… I tried to bring her back from what she was because I couldn't bear to see her like that."

After this rather long (for Inu Yasha, anyway) explanation, Kagome melted once more, and life in Feudal Japan progressed on the path all traditional fans believed it was meant to.

"Sango…" Miroku muttered, massaging his cheek. "You're so mean."

So, Inu Yasha had Kagome in his arms again, she got on to the melting part, and he leaned down, looking deeply into her eyes…

"But where are we going to live?" Kagome interrupted, pulling away again. Inu Yasha let out a groan.

"Here, obviously. Now come on, can't we just get to the kissing part already?"

Kagome gave him a cold look. "It matters, okay? And what do you mean 'here'?"

The hanyou sighed sufferingly. "Sengoku Jidai. You know, this side of the well."

And then, without warning, Kagome got to her feet and began to walk away.

"H-hey! Is this about your family?"

She kept walking. "Nope. I could live without Souta for a few decades."

He pondered for a moment. "Is it about the temple?"

Kagome didn't even turn around. "There's one here too."

Inu Yasha was completely perplexed. Then, he hit on something. "It's the shampoo, isn't it!"

That stopped her a moment. "…no, but that's a good point."

By this time, Kagome was well on her way to the well (pun fully intended).

Miroku shrugged and followed her, juggling a small ball-shaped thing in one hand. Sango shrugged and followed him. Kohaku looked around at everyone and decided he was supposed to go too. And Shippo, being every fanfic writer's annoyance because he never fit anywhere, ceased to exist.

Inu Yasha stared around at the empty clearing.

Well that had gone well (another pun intended).

He followed the tracks as well.

**

Kagome reached the well and smiled happily. Home… thank god she didn't have to worry about Inu Yasha anymore. She could never love someone that wouldn't let her go back to-

"I think it's sealed," commented Miroku.

She blinked. Indeed, the tingle she usually got whenever she approached the well was gone.

"No! That's not… that's not FAIR!" the girl yelled angrily.

"So you'll stay here now?" Inu Yasha asked as he entered.

She glowered at him. "You stay out of this!" Kagome turned back to Miroku. "Is there any way to reactivate it that you know of?" she asked him sweetly.

The monk pondered this for a moment. "Ah!" he said, pounding his fist into his hand. "I would think that this would help!" He handed her the small ball-shaped object.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I can't believe we all forgot about this! What were we doing that it never occurred…"

"I was being reunited with my little brother," supplied Sango helpfully. Kohaku nodded, saying nothing but wincing just the slightest bit.

"I was trying to finish up our whole sad love story," sulked Inu Yasha.

And Shippo, being non-existent, said nothing.

Kagome looked down at the Shikon no Tama in concentration. "Well, Inu Yasha's out now. Anyone else want to come with me and be my boyfriend?"

Kohaku's eyes lit up. "Yes! Take me away from here! I'll be your boyfriend!"

Everyone stared at him, slack-jawed. Sango gasped.

"But…but… we have lost time to catch up on!"

Kohaku shuddered. "PLEASE take me with you!"

Miroku seemed to consider the idea. "Hmm… why not?"

Kagome gaped at him. "You just kissed my best friend!"

He grinned. "Yeah, could I do that too? All part of being the boyfriend thing, of course. No slaps would be nice."

Silence reigned supreme for a few seconds.

"Yeah…okay."

The Shikon sighed. "Do we have your stupid wish already?" it asked everyone. Everyone stared at it.

"I didn't know it could do that," Kagome commented.

"I didn't either," said Kohaku. "And I lived with the stupid thing in my back."

"Well?" snapped the jewel. "Time's money people."

And Kagome, without even wondering how it had learned that American phrase, said, "Take me and Miroku and Kohaku back to my house in my time." She paused.

"Please," Kohaku added helpfully.

And with a flash of light, all three disappeared.

"Well that was disappointing," muttered Inu Yasha. Sango nodded.

"Since we're the only two left, it looks like it's up to us to get together to satisfy the fans too," sighed the demon hunter. "Wonderful."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" demanded Inu Yasha.

"Well what do you think?" snapped the taijiya. "I don't have a rosary!"

**

BACK IN KAGOME'S TIME…

"So what was it that made you come back if it wasn't your family or the shampoo?" asked Miroku curiously. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"A guy wouldn't understand," she said. "Obviously I couldn't live in ancient times. There's no pads!"

Both Kohaku and Miroku blinked in unison.

"So…" began the monk uncomfortably.

"So…" echoed Kohaku.

"Hey, does this mean I get to sleep in your room?" asked Miroku with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that stupid."


End file.
